


wrap me all up with your love

by rocketshiptospace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis accidentally hugs Harry. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap me all up with your love

**Author's Note:**

> an accidentally hugging the wrong person from behind AU. alternatively titled: louis keeps confusing harry for liam but it kind of works out in his benefit. i've been in a bit of a writers block lately and i wrote this in an attempt to get out of it, so i'm a bit rusty, my apologies.

The grass is wet and soggy as Louis shuffles over it, on his way back to the dorms. He could easily take the path that’s only a few feet to his left but that route would be longer and he’s taking his shoes off when he gets home anyway.

Louis is tired and wants to sleep as soon as possible and this is the shortest route to his bed so he’s taking it no matter what.

“Liam.” He mumbles, spotting his best friends curly hair in front of him. Liam has his back to Louis, so Louis shuffles over and wraps his arms around Liam’s solid back and nuzzles his nose between his shoulder blades.

“I am so tired, Liam, you have no idea.” Louis says, feeling Liam stiffen under his touch.

“Ehm, what?” A voice asks, definitely not Liam’s.

Liam, or at least the person who Louis thought was Liam turns around and no, no that’s definitely not Liam.

Louis is suddenly wide awake.

“Oh shit, I am so sorry, I thought you were my best friend and I just I’m really tired and I’m not sure what I’m doing and I ehm… Sorry.” Louis stutters while he detaches himself from the guy in front of him.

Taking a better look, his breath catches in his throat. Because woah, _woah._ This guy is beautiful, with luscious brown curls and wide green eyes and he’s a bit lanky and tall and looking him up and down Louis wonders how he ever mistook this dude for Liam. He must be seriously tired.

The guy laughs. It’s this deep rumble that warms Louis from the inside and god this guy is truly beautiful.

“No, it’s ok. I was just a bit surprised, is all.” The guy says, sending Louis a smile. Louis slightly melts. “I’m Harry by the way.” He continues, extending his hand.

“Hi, Harry by the way, I’m Louis.”Louis says with a toothy grin, because sleep deprived or not, he’s always in the mood for shitty jokes.

To his surprise, Harry actually laughs. “Should have seen that one coming, really.”

Louis smiles. “Hey, ehm, it was nice talking to you, but I got to go, actually. I’ll see you around, I guess? I’m sorry for hugging you!” Louis says as he turns to walk away.

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I thought it was funny. See you around, Louis.” Harry says with a wave and with one last glance around Louis finally heads for his dorm building.

\--

“You hugged Harry Styles?” Niall, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.  And of course Niall knows Harry’s last name. Why does it even surprise Louis.

“Yeah, I thought he was Liam. I was tired, ok?” Louis grumbles, while munching on his tuna sandwich. It’s been a day since what Louis refers to as ‘the hugging incident’ and he has just informed Niall of what happened while they are eating lunch underneath their usual tree.

“He doesn’t even look like Liam, Lou! Like yeah, they both have the curls, but other than that? Like, seriously, only you can get in those situations.” Niall says, laughingly shaking his head.

Louis doesn’t respond, just grumbles into his sandwich.

\--

The thing is, Louis had never seen Harry before  the hugging incident, but now he knows about the pretty boys existence he keeps seeing him _everywhere._

“This is getting ridiculous.” Louis mumbles when he spots Harry for the third time that morning. This time he’s walking past the three Louis always eats his lunch and he waves excitedly when he spots Louis. Louis rolls his eyes but waves back regardless.

Harry stops for a second, quickly looks around and then walks over to Louis. Oh shit.

“Hey.” Harry says as he stops in front of Louis. Louis momentarily forgets how to breath.

“Hi.” He squeaks.

“How are you? Just, you know,  checking if you’re not still walking around sleep deprived hugging random strangers.”  Louis would like to kindly ask the ground to swallow him whole. Like, right now. Please.

“No, I, ehm, got a proper night rest and all that.” Louis says with an awkward laugh.

“Good, good.” Harry says, nodding sagely, like this is actually really important serious information. “Hey, is it ok for me to join you?” He says, pointing at the empty spot next to Louis. Liam and Niall have both fucked off to god knows where and Louis is currently both grateful and annoyed about that.

Harry sits down and pulls out an honest to god thermos with coffee, taking a swig before looking at Louis, who’s staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “A thermos, Harry? Seriously?”

Harry pouts a bit. “It’s better for the environment, all right? Plus cheaper. And it tastes good?”

Louis laughs. “Really? I’ll believe that when I taste it. Gimme that.” He says, reaching for the thermos. Harry gives it him immediately and Louis takes a swig. And yeah, it does actually taste really good.

“Fine. Ok. This does taste better than that Starbucks shit.” Louis says with a sigh and Harry cheers.

\--

It’s, well, it might actually become a thing after that. Harry joining Louis for lunch and sharing coffee from his thermos and eventually Niall and Liam join them too and Harry brings his friend Zayn along and they kind of become this group of friends.

And now Louis has reached a point where he can’t deny it anymore. He has properly fallen in love with Harry Styles.

It’s just, he’s so endearing, with his thermos and his head scarves and his charming smile and Louis just wants to hold his hand and never let go.

The problem, only, is that Harry is not in love with him.

“I hate everything.” Louis exclaims with his head on the table as who he assumes is Liam walks into their dorm room.

Liam makes a non committal and vague noise that Louis interprets as a “Go on”.

“I’m in love with Harry and everything sucks because he doesn’t love me back.” Louis explains, head still down on the table.

 “Oh.” Liam says and wow wow wow, wait a minute, that’s not Liam’s voice. That’s not the way Liam says ‘oh’, no, Louis knows that voice, that’s, “Harry.” He says, head snapping up to look right into a pair of sparkling green eyes.

“Hi?” Harry says, looking at Louis with an expression in his eyes that’s hard to read.

“Oh bugger. Oh shit fucking bugger, Harry, I am so sorry, I just, oh my god I thought you were Liam, I just, oh fucking shit dicks.” Louis curses, standing up from his desk chair.

“I, ehm, did you mean it?” Harry says, cheeks slowly turning red.

“What?” Louis says, sending Harry a confused look.

“Are you in love with me?”

Louis gulps. “I, eh…” Well, shit. It’s not like he can do anything about it now. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Oh.”Harry says, swallowing loudly.

And then suddenly Harry is in front of him and he’s right in Louis’s personal space and oh god oh god oh god.

He’s kissing him. Well. _Well._ Ok then. Louis can work with that.

\--

Louis is so tired he’s actually going to collapse if he doesn’t get into a bed right now.

But then he spots someone out of the corner of his eyes and without thinking he stumbles over and wraps his arms around the person.

“Please tell me you are actually Harry because I really don’t want to embarrass myself again thanks.” He mumbles into what he assumes are Harry’s shoulder blades.

And thank god, the person laughs and it’s undoubtedly Harry’s laugh and Harry’s turning around and pressing a kiss to Louis’s hair and yeah.

Life is good.


End file.
